Loving Tomatoes
by MissHetalian
Summary: You and Romano grew up together as little kids. Now the two of you are grown up, and it's gotten awkward between the two of you...could the two of you be in love? **S.Italy/RomanoxOC** Rated M for language and later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

You sat outside in the cold night, clinging to the rags that hung from your body to the littlest heat you could conjure up. You should be used to this weather by now, but your body was so little and frail…You cupped your hands around your mouth and breathed into them, filling them up with warmth before it faded away and became ice old once more. You frowned a bit to yourself and suddenly hoisted yourself up off the ground as you moved your little legs. You'd already spent too much time in that small village, so now you had to move on before authorities came around and made you go back to an orphanage. And the last place you wanted to be was an orphanage.

Your bare feet have hit all kinds of things before. Gravel and pebbles, scorching hot roads and sidewalks, rain puddles and blankets of snow. By now, your feet were about as badly battered as the rest of your body—maybe even worse! As you walked, you picked at the rags on your body and made a few pieces fall off, making you even colder. You frowned more and bit your blue bottom lip.

You traveled through forests and rivers, more villages and towns. In all honesty, you didn't even know where you were headed. You'd come all the way over from down in Africa, but you weren't black; you were actually just very tan. You never knew where you came from, the only thing you knew was that you had somehow ended up in South Africa—the country, not just the region of Africa that's southern. From then on, you had traveled northward. Through the Amazon, most countries that looked totally bizarre to a girl like you. The Sahara Desert was also a place you traveled through, and let's just say, it wasn't very easy…

This time, you were just crossing through Egypt, coming along to—finally—the Mediterranean Sea. You weren't sure if you'd be able to cross the sea all alone, but you had to do it one way or another. After saying goodbye to the kind Egyptian family who had taken care of you for a few nights, you walked to the beach and stood right along the coastline. A wave washed upon the shore, coating your sore and battered feet. A shiver ran up and down your spine as the refreshing and cooling sensation came over you in a rush. You grinned softly before you stepped back some, before taking off in a dash. You leaped off of the sand, and went into the salty water. The salt in the water stung your eyes, but you bore with it as you held in your breath deeply in order to swim for a minute or so.

You weren't sure how long it had been, and you weren't sure where you were at, either. Your head popped up, soaking hair covering your eyes and your face. You shook your head like a dog would, and brushed your hair out of your face while you bobbed up and down in the sea. You kept yourself afloat by kicking your legs and moving your arms in circles. You looked around, panting heavily from holding your breath a long time. Every so often you would spit out the stinging salt water. You took in another deep breath, before diving down into the cold depths again.

The next time you popped out of the water again, you could see shore just ahead. The word of 'home' came into your head and you shot forward like a rocket. Your arms worked like gears and your legs kicked back and forth almost faster than your arms. Before you knew it, you were able to stand up in the water, but since your legs were too tired, you only kept stumbling and falling back into the water. Your hands gripped onto the sand when it came to your touch, even if it did no help to you. "H…Home…" you managed to squeak out. "I…I'm h-home…!" you gasped out, falling onto the hot sand with your soaking wet body. You gasped in and out, fighting to stay awake though you need rest very badly. Your body wouldn't move, no matter how hard the inner you tried. "Home…" you whispered, before your eyes closed and everything had gone black…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When you awoke after some time, you found yourself lying in a bed with a towel on your head. Not a wet towel, but just a towel. You turned your head a bit to the sides, already aching with pain from just that movement. You groaned and closed your eyes again, lifting an arm to place it on your forehead with the towel. Groaning louder in pain, you felt the need to just curl up on your side and cry your eyes out. Which—eventually—you actually did.

Your arms were around your stomach, and your face buried into the pillow, you cried and cried for just no reason. You just simply felt the need to. "Ah! Mi querido[1]!" suddenly came a voice. You sniffed and rubbed at your nose a bit before turning your head upwards to face a man. He loomed over you with bright emerald green eyes. You sniffed again and blinked, rubbing at your eyes to be able to see well. "Uh?" was the only would you could say at the moment. The man chuckled and carefully sat you up on the bed, petting your hair down softly. "That's alright, querido(dear), don't speak or move too much, alright?" he smiled brightly at you and kissed your forehead. You tilted your head slightly and looked up at him in curiosity.

"Ah~ That's right! My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, and I'm also known as Spain~ It's nice to meet you!" he said to you brightly, a cheeky grin on his face. You stared at him for a moment, before a small smile came to your face and you nodded. You looked down at your hands, thinking about what your name was. Antonio tilted his head. "What's wrong, querido?" he asked you, but you only shook your head, looking up at him and managing, "I don't know my name." Antonio raised his eyebrow a bit, before he smiled and kissed your cheek. "Don't worry, mi querido, I'll give you a name then!"

You looked up at Antonio, and smiled back at him. Then, there came a little voice. "Spain jerk! What's taking you so long?" In came a small boy, a bit taller than you would appear. Short dark brown hair with brown eyes that were glaring at Antonio. Antonio smiled over at the boy and got a spacy atmosphere to him suddenly. "Ah~ Lovi~! I want you to meet somebody!" Antonio picked up the boy and then placed him on the bed with you, a grin on his face.

"This is Selena, Lovi~" he chirped brightly. You looked at this so-called 'Lovi' and then shrunk down in shyness. "Non non! No need to be shy, Selena, querido!" Antonio said, pulling you up and sitting you down right in front of 'Lovi'. You blushed out of shyness and looked at 'Lovi', trying to keep a straight face. 'Lovi' only crossed his arms with his bottom lip out. "…I'm Lovino…But you can call me Romano!" 'Lovi', now Romano to you, said with his eyes closed and his head down. Sighing, Antonio shook his head.

Romano hoped off of the bed, but not before Antonio put you down on the ground with him. "Lovi~ I want you and Selena to go play together! Okay?" Romano pouted more and huffed. "Fine!" Romano grabbed your hand and pulled you out of the room, only for you to fall flat on your face to the ground. You sat up on your knees, and felt something warm drip down from your nose. "AH! Selena! You're bleeding!"

Antonio picked you up quickly and ran to the bathroom. You looked down and saw that you had a nosebleed from face-planting into the ground. You touched your nose, only to wince back in pain. You frowned as Antonio set you down on the toilet and gently put a towel against your nose. "Now, hold this here and I'll be back with some stuff to help it." Antonio smiled at you and kissed your head before he got up and hurried out to go get some stuff for your nose.

Romano poked his head in from the bathroom doorway, looking at you with a somewhat guilty yet sad look. You looked over to him while continuing to hold the towel to your nose, tilting you head a bit. "…Mi dispiace[2]!" he said quickly, before he turned around and ran away from the door. Though you hadn't a clue what he said, you were sure it had to have been something at least nice. Antonio then walked in with some bandages and an ice pack. He took the towel from your nose, tilting your head back as he took the bandages and gently place them on your nose.

You cringed back in pain and bit down on your lip, trying to keep from crying. Antonio smiled as he held the ice pack to your nose. "There you go, niña grande[3]! All better!" You looked up and smiled back at him. He chuckled and kissed your forehead before asking, "Did Lovi apologize to you, Selena?" You tilted your head a bit and nodded slightly. "I think so…he poked his head in and said 'Mi dispiace' really fast before leaving again…" Antonio grinned and chuckled again. "Yup! He apologized~" You nodded and moved the ice pack on your nose a little. "Oh! That's right! Are you hungry, querido?" All you had to do was nod before Antonio picked you up and set you on his shoulders grinning. "Si~! Let us go eat then!" You giggled a bit loud as Antonio ducked under the doorway, as to not have you run into anything, and he then took off. You squealed slightly and hung to his head as he ran through the house to the kitchen.

Antonio laughed and set you down on the kitchen counter once you got there. He turned to the fridge and opened it, rummaging through it before taking out the most important meal you've ever had in your life…Pasta.

"What's that?" You asked, pointing at the pasta. Antonio gasped, putting a hand over his mouth. "Querido! You've never had pasta before?" You shook your head, tilting it a bit. "No. I've never had it before." You told him, a small smile on your face. Antonio shook his head. "This just won't do! I'm going to make a big batch, just for you, my little Selena~!"

While Antonio cooked, the two of you talked, and you giggled quite a lot.

But watching from a corner, was little Romano. His cheeks were red. Though from anger or embarrassment or what else, no one was exactly sure. He watched you and Antonio bitterly, though, as if he were jealous of all the attention Antonio was giving you.

1 – My dear; Spanish

2 – I'm sorry; Italian

3 – Big girl; Spanish


End file.
